Friends and Lovers
by bigbadboy666
Summary: Matt, Sora, and Tai are the best of friends, but will it stay that way?


friendlove1

**INTRO: **So here it is my 5th fanfiction. You know I really feel that weve built a bond here. I mean soras_world I deleveried you and Matt's baby. Kody with a "K" what can I say other then "snootch it". And of course last but not least little Timmy, we'll get you that operation someday champ. Oh yeah I don't own Digimon. If I did Timmy wouldn't have to sell his body to get his operation. Oh yeah this story will be in POV. Also only the original DigiD will be in this. And instead of them even being DigiD there just all going to have been friends forever. ENJOY:) 

**FRIENDS AND LOVERS   
  
CHAPTER ONE: BEAUTIFUL SKY **

**TAI'S POV**   
  
  
"YO KARI" I yelled. "Have you seen my comb".   
"I'm on the phone with TK". Kari yelled at me in her very super rarly used bitchy tone.   
Well I couldn't let her get away from that so I got the phone in my room and got in on the conversation.   
"You know Kari is deeply in lllllllloooooooovvvvvvvveeeeeeeee with you don't you TK". I said in a very sappy voice. I didn't know you could hear two people blush. You can. After embarassing Kari enough I found my comb under my Metallica CD(a/n take that ash). After running it through my hair I ran out of my house and slowly walked down to the 7 11.   
"What up ugly' I said to Matt as he walked up with his hands in his pockets.   
"Well not your IQ points, dumbass" he responded to me.   
"Hey, if I need someone to do some thinking for me I'll get Izzy". I told him plainly.   
"Not as of late" Matt said as he leaned agaist a dumpster. "He's been going gaga of Andrea and Chantal. It seems like every week he likes one more then the other".(a/n take that Kody with a "K")   
"Ah our littly Izzy is becoming a man" I said pretending that a tear was rolling down my eye. Don't get me wrong Izzy is one of my best friends but he NEEDS a girl. And he is far to shy to ask a girl out. But I can't really talk as far as people being shy. I mean I'v liked Sora sence I was 11 and I have always been to shy to do anything about it. And then there's Matt it seems like Mimi is all over him but he just don't care. I ask him what girl he like's and he just tells me a special someone. ah well.   
"Hey so you going to have any new stuff for us at your gig tonight" I asked.   
"Yeah I just got it down on paper last night. It's THE song man".   
"You mean that one that youv been workin on sence you were like 11".   
"Yeah" he said. "I decided to call it Beutiful Sky".(a/n Sora means sky)   
"Sappy name dude".   
"WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" went the most beutiful voice in the world. "Matt's just in tune with his feminin side" Sora said.   
"What's that he's gay" I said to a punch in the arm from Matt.   
"HAHAHA Tai. So are we hookin up with Izzy tonight Sora asked.   
"No he's to busy doin something with Andrea or Chantal....one of em" Matt said waving his hands.   
"AAAAAHHHHHH our little Izzy is becoming a man" Sora said also pretending to cry.   
"Tai already made that joke" Matt told her.   
"And its a good one" I said in defence. "So how bout we head to Sharkys for a game of pool.   
"Sure" Matt and Sora said at the same time.   
  
  
  
**SORA'S POV **  
  
  
So there I was walking down the street with an arm around each of my bestfriends. And the two boys I love. I mean there was Tai who was so fun and care free, with the most beutiful wild hair that god could give to someone also he has the nicest abs. Then there was Matt he's so artistic and caring with eyes that belong on an angel not to mention a super tight butt. I can even pin point the exact second I started to like them. When I was 11 and my pet hampster died, Tai had bought me the biggest ice cream cones and candy bars and Matt had been there with a shoulder to cry on. I fell in love with them at the same time. And here we where 5 years later and I still loved them both.   
"Ok you guys are more boring then Joe" Tai stated randomly. Well not randomly we had been sitting not talked for the past half an hour.   
"Well now it's only sora that will be boring you Tai. I got to go get ready for my gig tonight at the club." Matt said slowly. "Drop my name at the door and he should let you in at half price. See ya" Matt finished as he got up and started to walk out of the park.   
"So are you going with anyone in paticular to Matt's gig tonight Sora" Tai asked me.   
"No not yet" I said hoping like hell the question I thought hopeing he was going to ask the question I wanted him to.   
"Um then well if your not going with anyone..........maybe you could go with....................me" he asked me hardly whispering that last part.   
"I would love to" I told him simply. Then he gave me the smile, the smile that makes my toes tingle my eyes water and makes my heart feel like its melting. I actually almost let out a moan.   
"Pick you up at 9ish" he asked.   
"K" was all I could manage to say back to him.   
  
  
  
  
**10:00 THAT NIGHT   
  
****MATT'S POV **  
  
  
Sora and Tai got here bout half and hour ago. The others all got here at various times. TK and Kari were even here but I had to take them home between the first and second sets. The second that Tai and Sora walked in the door though I knew tonight was the night that I would sing Sora my song. The night I would ask her out and the night that she would say yes.   
"Hey everyone I think its time we slowed it down alittle bit" I said into the mic. It's to bad Sora wont have anyone to dance with sence Tai will be dancing with Mimi. God she is all over him and he acts like he dosent even notice. But I know why, it's because he dosent want anyone to know he likes her. Well maybe tonight theyd tell each other.   
"So this song goes out to the girl of my dreams who is out here tonight".   
  
  
Beutiful sky   
up there oh so high   
beutiful sky   
up there oh so high   
  
I stare up at it's wonder   
hopin its lookin down at me   
because its the most beutiful thing   
oh the most beutiful thing   
on this island earth   
  
I hate it when it's raining   
cause thats when the sky is crying   
and it's to beutiful for that to be aloud   
love it when it's shinning   
cause thats when the sky is smiling   
and its to beutiful not to be   
  
Beutiful sky   
up there oh so high   
beutiful sky   
up there oh so high   
  
I jump and jump   
but I can not reach it   
it stands there outside of my grasp   
  
but tonight that all comes to an end   
tonights the night I grab the sky   
tonights the night I say   
I love you   
I love you   
I love you   
  
As I sang that last line I looked away from Tk and Kari. I Looked to see who Sora was dacing with. It was Tai. And Tai was kissing her. But Tai wasn't supposed to be doing that. I was, Me not him, I was supposed to be kissing Sora.   
"Thank you everybody. We'll be back in half an hour for the second set" I said with all most no emotion.   
I told Kody, Jonas, Cory and Andy that they would have to do without me for the next set. Kody was about to ask why but then I think he looked at my face. I drove Kari and TK home. I think I scared them because I didn't say a word to them. Then I just kinda drove around. I dont know how but I ended up at the Kamiya house. I sat down on the bench tell Tai got home.   
"Hey Matt" he said sound as happy as I'v ever heard him, it made me sick. "I did it I asked Sora. God that song was like it was about her man. I couldn't have asked for you to sing a better one".   
"Your welcome" I chuckled as I walked over to him. "Oh Tai before I forget. FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" I said as I hit him as hard as I could right in the Jaw.   


**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~ **  



End file.
